


you're the ocean; i'm the shark

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry is a hitman, M/M, a very seriously executed crackfic, not really that dark at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: “You're not going to kill me,” He says. “If you would you would have done it already.”“Did no one tell you it's not smart to provoke someone holding a gun to your face,” Harrison says.“Oh, I've been told,” The man says with a smirk. “The name's Cisco, by the way.”





	you're the ocean; i'm the shark

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, don't even ask me how this all would even work. losely inspiried by john wick 2, as in i was watching the movie and kept zooming out plotting this fic.

 

**11:35 PM**

 

The body hits the ground, a low thud and a crack when the head connects with the pavement. Harrison is clutching the gun tightly in his hands coated in still warm blood.

 

There is a loud intake of breath. Harrison looks up. There is a young man standing in front of him, the body between them like a bridge. Damnit. Harrison should have heard him coming. Why did the guy walk right into a fight in a back alley anyway? Harrison looks him over quickly, not lowering his gun but not raising it quite at the man either. Still young, in his middle twenty's probably, long dark hair and headphones on his head, leather jacket and a backpack. He is taking a few steps back now and Harrison moves forward quickly. He raises his gun now but not to shoot. Instead he knocks the man out with the handle. He slumps to the ground next to the body. Damnit, Harrison thinks again. This isn't how this night was supposed to go. He should have been more careful. The guy has seen his face; he doesn't need the police chasing him, too.

 

He needs to tie up loose ends if he wants to leave Central City for good. He points his gun at the man. Cocks it. Puts his finger on the trigger.

 

A click echoes through the alley. He is out of bullets.

 

**00:15 AM**

 

When the guy reaches consciousness again Harrison has him strapped into one of the hotel room chairs. He doesn't know why he took him with him. There are other ways Harrison can kill without a gun. Or he could have even let him lay there and hope he didn't get a good look at him. But Harrison has never been one for unfounded hope. He has learned the hard way what it meant not to cut his losses. But he couldn't kill him either. Something had stopped his hand as he had looked down on the young face. Someone who just got unlucky, to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

So that's how he ended up carrying the man up two flight of stairs and tying him to a chair in his hotel room. The man wakes up with a groan, blinking against the light. His nose is bleeding from Harrison's hit. He looks around the room disoriented until his gaze falls on Harrison who sits at the table, counting the rest of his supplies. He visibly startles, straining against the ties.

 

“If you scream, you're dead,” Harrison says and gently lays his hand on the gun next to him on the table.

 

The guy takes the hint and stays calm. At least externally. He surveys the stuff spilled over the table; guns and ammo, knives, money, papers, and his eyes widen fractionally. Harrison ignores him and starts shoving all of it into his bag. He has to head out soon. Still no idea what he is going to do with the guy.

 

“So, what's the deal?” The man asks. Harrison looks up surprised. The man sounds almost relaxed and even though it is a front that Harrison can see through, obvious in the way his hand curl around the armrests of the chair, clenched so hard that his knuckles turn white, it is still impressive that he can put it up.

 

“What deal?” Harrison asks, hand wandering back to his gun.

 

“Are you running from the government? Did you escape from a secret CIA bunker? Do you kill for a living?” The man counts the possibilities.

 

“Something like that,” Harrison says. He gets up from his chair and walks toward the man, looming over him, just to see if he can get a rise out of him. The man just looks up at him, jaw clenched but determination in his eyes. Harrison raises the gun slowly, safety still on, and presses it against the man's jaw. There is a light tremor going through his body but still no big reaction. He keeps staring Harrison in the eyes as if he is daring him to do it.

 

“You're not going to kill me,” He says. “If you would you would have done it already.”

 

“Did no one tell you it's not smart to provoke someone holding a gun to your face,” Harrison says.

 

“Oh, I've been told,” The man says with a smirk. “The name's Cisco, by the way.”

 

Harrison backs away, dropping the gun to his side. He turns around to shuffle through his back. His thoughts are racing. Shit, he really has to kill this guy. Should have done it the moment he saw him. Now he'll has to drop him in some ditch out of town.

 

There is a knock on the door. “Room service,” A heavily accented voice yells from outside. “Got your pizza.”

 

Harrison lets out an frustrated sigh. “I didn't order anything. Go away,” He yells back. He needs to find a car somewhere. One that no one will report stolen. He listens as the steps outside of the door wander off again.

 

“Geez, you're a real angel, Jason Bourne. Did anyone ever tell _you_ that?”

 

Harrison whips around. “This is not a spy movie,” He hisses, trying to cling to his last sense of control.

 

“Yeah, because if this was a spy movie you'd be cool and not tie me to a chair,” Cisco hisses back.

 

“God, do you ever stop talking?” Harrison spits out. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

 

“You seem in hurry, Jason,” Cisco says. “Still some people on your hitlist tonight?”

 

Harrison walks up to him again and that seems to shut him up for the moment. “Listen, boy,” He says. “We're going to move now and I'd rather not carry you again. Do you promise to play nice if I promise to keep you off my 'hitlist'?”

 

Cisco nods silently. Thank god, there seems to be at least an ounce of self-preservation in the guy. Harrison is halfway through loosening his ties when the door gets kicked in. His first instinct is to turn around and fire but instead he grabs the chair Cisco is sitting in and tips it over. He curls a hand around the back of Cisco's head so he doesn't hit on the floor as they disappear behind the bed. Not a second too soon. There are bullets hitting into the wall where they had just been.

 

Now Harrison turns around and looks over the bed. His surprise at the figure in the door, dressed in an impeccable suit, only lasts a second. Of course they would send _her_. He raises his gun and fires two quick rounds before ducking again. He doesn't hit and he hears her moving into the room. He jumps up and fires directly at her as he moves towards her. She drops to the ground before a bullet can hit her, makes a perfect roll towards him and swipes his leg from out of under him.

 

He falls and his gun scoots over the ground and out of reach. He grabs for her arm with the gun and twist it. She screams as he dislocates her shoulder and drops the gun. Before Harrison can grab it, she has a knife in her other hand and slashes after him. He backs away, looking for his gun out of the corner of his eye. He left his bag with the rest of his weapons behind the bed.

 

She has driven Harrison far enough in the room by now that she can see Cisco lying on the ground, working panicked on the rest of his ties that are still trapping him. She lowers her knife and frowns.

 

“Please tell me I didn't just walk in on some weird thing,” She says. “Because Yikes!”

 

Harrison groans and is annoyed enough that he doesn't even think about using the sudden gap in her defense. This day is absolutely the worst. “No,” He says and swings a punch at her that she ducks flawlessly. “It's business.”

 

She rolls her eyes at him and lets her knife follow. He barely gets out of the way and it borrows into the wall behind him. “What business?” She asks. “You're excommunicated. There's no business for you anymore.”

 

Before Harrison can answer or attack, the vase on the dresser splinters into a thousand pieces, the water rushing on the ground. Then there is a crack in the mirror and two more bullets hit into the wall. They both drop flat onto the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Harrison whisper-yells. “Is that one of your guys?”

 

“No,” She whisper-yells back. “I'm not completely out of my mind.”

 

More bullets hit the wall. Luckily all three of them were near the windows anyway so they don't give much of a target. A long range sniper rifle, Harrison would guess. On the opposite building. He doesn't dare to look through a window.

 

“Fuck,” She whispers by his side. “I'll check it out. You get him out of her. We don't need to leave more of mess than this already is.” She motions towards Cisco who lays frozen in shock.

 

She moves quickly out of the room, staying close to the ground. Harrison crawls over to Cisco and gets busy loosening the rest of his ties.

 

“What the fuck,” Cisco whispers softly. “What the fuck.”

 

“Why did you have to walk down that alley,” Harrison sighs frustrated. “All of this could have been avoided.”

 

“Are you saying it's my fault multiple people are shooting at us?” Cisco snaps back. To rile him up seems to at least get him out of shock.

 

“No, that they are shooting at me is my fault,” Harrison says while he unties the last knot. “But that you are here to be shot at, too, is your fault.” He grabs his bag and then pulls Cisco along. “Stay down,” He orders.

 

Cisco does as he is told and they get out of the room unscathed while bullets hit the ground around them. Outside Harrison grabs Cisco by the back of the neck and guides him towards the elevator. Cisco doesn't resist, just stumbles along. Inside the elevator Harrison ruffles through his back until he got another gun and a zip tie.

 

“Your hands,” He orders gruffly.

 

Cisco holds out his hands and Harrison puts the zip tie around his wrists. He slings the bag over his shoulder again and presses the gun in Cisco's side. “Same game,” He says. “You make a peep, you're dead.”

 

Cisco nods. The elevator doors open to the lobby and Harrison guides Cisco out of it, walking so that the gun is hidden between their bodies. No one pays them much attention. Harrison guides them to the door that leads to the back of the hotel, out on the street there. He looks left and right, the street is dark and empty except for a few trashcans and a cat. He turns to the left and they walk until they hit a crossroad where Harrison guides them to the right this time. He presses Cisco into the next best house entrance to get out of the light of the street lamps.

 

He looks down to check on how Cisco is doing, just to see if he is going to make any problems, of course, and Cisco pouts at him. “Can you please tell me what's going on?” He asks. “Please, the curiosity is killing me. I can't get kidnapped and go my whole life without knowing what the fuck happened. This is my screenwriter ticket to Hollywood.”

 

Yeah, still annoying. Harrison pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to remember why he hasn't killed the guy yet. When he looks back at Cisco he is still pouting and Harrison gives in. “I went against my organization. They send someone to eliminate me.”

 

“So you're really a bad guy,” Cisco says. “Some part of me was still hoping you were some kind of hardcore whistleblower.” When Harrison doesn't answer he adds, “So you know that chick that beat the hell out of you?”

 

“She's my daughter,” Harrison says and watches the shock on Cisco's face with delight.

 

“Okay, I thought I had a fucked up family dynamic,” Cisco says finally. “But that's next level.”

 

Jesse chooses that time to return. She jogs up to them, looking barely out of breath. “Wasn't sure if you'd wait for me,” She says. Her dislocated arm hangs useless at her side.

 

He ignores her words. “What did you find?” He asks.

 

“They guy was already gone when I came there,” She says. “But this smells like the Russians to me. It's their MO.”

 

“Bad snipers are their MO?” Harrison asks.

 

“Yeah, get with the time, old man,” She says with a smirk. “Can we please talk about why you are dragging this guy around now?”

 

“He run into me taking out – y'know. He's seen my face,” Harrison says and sees Cisco roll his eyes.

 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Jesse says and rolls her eyes, too. “Why is he still alive then? Or are you turning over a new leaf of pacifism?”

 

“Aren't you supposed to kill me or did they send you to criticize my working methods?” Harrison asks her.

 

“Nah, the criticism is a free gift of my part,” Jesse says. “Look, old man. Go clean up your mess. I don't need it in my district. Then I will kill you.”

 

“And how will you make sure I won't disappear before that?” Harrison asks.

 

Jesse crosses her arms and pouts. She looks like when she was five years old and told she was not allowed to go to the playground. “Guess I'll have to take your word for it,” She says as she stares at the ground. Harrison can't believe his ears. Is she letting him off the hook? Yeah, they are family but it's not like the council cares much about that. If Jesse doesn't kill him she will have failed a task and will get punished.

 

She clears her throat and points at Cisco again. “And take care of that mess, too.” Then she nods one more time and turns to leave. Harrison watches her long strides until she disappears around a corner.

 

The Russians. Well, he could think of at least a hand full of them who had a score to settle with him. One way to find out who had it out for him. He's going to ask them. He grabs Cisco's arm and pulls him along.

 

“I'm going to put my gun away,” Harrison says, “But don't think you can get away from me. I can still kill you.”

 

“Alright, big guy,” Cisco says. “I get it: You're strong and dangerous. By the way, that family reunion will definitely go into the movie script.”

 

**01:40 AM**

 

They are standing in a blue lit gas station bathroom. Cisco is dabbing at his nose with a paper towel trying to get the dry blood from under his nose away. It's apparently not that easy when you got your hands zip tied together.

 

They had tried to mix in with the night crowd on the streets but even with a jacket covering Cisco's bound hands, the blood on his face still attracted a couple of stares. So Harrison had guided him into the bathroom of the gas station when they reached their destination and ordered him to wash it off.

 

He is watching his pathetic attempts until he walks over to him and grabs the paper towel out of his hand. With the other he takes Cisco's chin and turns his face upwards to him. Cisco yelps but then doesn't make any comment when Harrison rubs away the blood. Which is uncommon for Cisco as Harrison has gotten to know him. Harrison feels Cisco's eyes on his face. He concentrates very hard on his work and not on Cisco's distracting face. It's very distracting. And being this close suddenly doesn't make it better. He noticed this before, of course, and he had even considered that that's the reason why he didn't kill him. But he has killed prettier people before.

 

His fingers accidentally brush over Cisco's lips and Harrison hopes very hard he just imagines the shutter that goes through Cisco at that. He pulls away and crumbles the paper towel up. Good enough. If you looked close you could still see traces of blood but it would suffice for their purposes.

 

He turns and walks out of the bathroom quickly, hears Cisco trailing behind him. He should kill him. He will as soon as he can get out of town.

 

He walks up to the counter. The man behind it, a big guy, bald, with tattoos snaking up his arms, drops his magazine and looks at Harrison with recognition in his eyes.

 

“Tell them if anyone has business with me, they should come straight at me and not hide like cowards,” Harrison says. “Tell them the Shadow is waiting for them.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Cisco says and drops a tub of ice-cream on the counter. “That doesn't sound good.”

 

Harrison clenches his hands around the edge of the counter, willing himself to stay calm.

 

“Do you have spoons?” Cisco asks the guy behind the counter who is now looking confused between Harrison and Cisco. He hands him a plastic spoon. “Can you pay for me?” Cisco asks Harrison. “It's the least you could do.”

 

“How much is it?” Harrison asks through clenched teeth.

 

“It's on the house,” The guy says quickly. At least he seems to be intimidated despite Cisco's stunt.

 

**02:30 AM**

 

“So, what's the plan?” Cisco asks.

 

Harrison yanks again at the metal pole he has inserted in the space at the bottom of the car window. Nothing happens. “Stealing this car,” He growls at Cisco.

 

“Yeah, thanks, I have eyes you know.” Cisco says, lounging on the sidewalk next to him.

 

“Do you?” Harrison asks and yanks again, this time with more force. He knows that he needs to be careful if he wants this to work but something about Cisco made him see red.

 

Cisco pops another spoon full of cookie dough into his mouth with a devious smirk. Harrison has cut the zip tie after Cisco had spilled the ice cream all over himself. Stupid, Harrison thinks. He is acting very stupid. He doesn't quite know if he means Cisco or himself.

 

**03:06 AM**

 

“Do you think anyone is actually going to come for us?” Cisco asks.

 

They are driving through Central City, after Harrison finally succeeded in opening the car. Cisco had asked to show him how to jump-start a car and gotten maybe a tiny bit too close than strictly necessary while watching him. Or maybe Harrison was just imagining it.

 

“For me,” Harrison corrects him, taking another sharp left until they are driving towards the water front. “They're coming for me. And yes, they will.”

 

“As you already pointed out, they don't really make that difference while shooting at _us_ ,” Cisco says and kicks his feet up on the dashboard. Harrison glares at him and Cisco glares back.

 

**03:15 AM**

 

Harrison stops the car in front one of the warehouses. He gets out and gestures for Cisco to follow him. The night is quiet here, away from the noise of downtown, the only sound the low thud of boats hitting against the docks on the waves. Harrison thinks how conveniently he could push Cisco's body into the harbor.

 

Harrison kicks the door to the warehouse open and Cisco mumbles something about him not having to try so hard to impress him. Harrison ignores it and walks inside. It's been a while but he finds the way to his secret stash without problems.

 

“Ah, more guns,” Cisco says when he leans over Harrison's shoulder to find out what he is lifting out of a hole in the ground. “Of course more guns.” He sits down on a barrel a few feet away while Harrison checks the guns.

 

“And now?” He asks.

 

“Now we wait,” Harrison says gruffly.

 

**03:18 AM**

 

“Hey,” Cisco says. “You never told me your name.”

 

Harrison glares at him. The guy can't stay quiet for longer than two minutes. “Don't know why you need to know.”

 

“Aw, come on, man,” Cisco says, kicking his feet against the barrel. “I thought we're more than kidnapper and kidnappee to each other by now.”

 

“It's Harrison,” He says to shut off the stream of bullshit out of Cisco's mouth.

 

“Harrison,” Cisco says. “Kind of a mouth full.” He can hear the smirk on Cisco's face even though he barely sees him in the dim light. Harrison collects all his patience and sends a quick prayer to a god he doesn't believe in anymore. If neither the Russian's or his daughter kill him tonight, this boy definitely will.

 

“So how is this gig working out for ya?” Cisco asks when Harrison keeps quiet. “Well, I guess not so good when you're trying to quit.”

 

Harrison gives in. “It had its perks. But it's not the way to make friends.”

 

“I bet,” Cisco laughs. “Kind of hard to make small talk at parties.” He pitches his voice higher. “Oh, last week at work our printer broke. It was crazy!” Then he pitches his voice into a low rumble. “I get it, Cheryl. Work sucks the life out of you. Just yesterday a dude I was supposed to kill tried to kill me back. Don't you just hate when that happens? Ha ha ha.”

 

“I sound nothing like that,” Harrison says, grip around the gun tightening with each of Cisco's word.

 

“Yeah, right,” Cisco says. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

**03:41 AM**

 

The sky is turning a lighter shade of blue above the harbor. Still no one has come. Harrison leans at the kicked open door, gun in one hand, cigarette of a pack he found in the car in the other. Cisco had literally pulled a Nintendo out of his backpack fifteen minutes ago and didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed about it.

 

Now he approaches Harrison who flicks the cigarette to the ground. Cisco leans against the other side of the door. “Hate to break it you, but I don't think anyone is going to come.”

 

Harrison notices movement out of the corner of his eye. In two seconds he has Cisco pressed against the wall on the inside. He has him trapped with his back to Harrison and a hand over his mouth; trying to be as still and quiet as possible. Harrison listens for any noises, but he hears nothing and Cisco's breath is hot against his hand and honestly this was a bad idea. He lets him go before he can think too much about how his body felt pressed against his. Signals him to stay quiet while raising his gun. He's got to make it over to his back-up stash.

 

He moves through the warehouse when he sees a figure in front of him and a hit against his hand lets his gun go flying away. The next hit is against his solar plexus and he fights hard to keep his balance. In the dim light of the dawn he recognizes the man in front of him, parka and everything, a sly smile on his face as he sees Harrison falter.

 

“You lost your touch,” A woman says, and of course she is there, too. The Snart siblings are a package deal. Lisa sits on the barrel Cisco had occupied just minutes earlier, black turtleneck and long auburn waves.

 

Harrison calculates his chances and it doesn't look good for him. The siblings block the way to the rest of his guns. He should have prepared better, should have been more vigilante. He had been distracted. At least it doesn't look like they are going to shoot him point blank. Maybe he can use their confidence to his advantage.

 

Then Leonard brings his hand down again, stopping Harrison's train of thoughts, and he blocks the hit and lands one of his own in Leonard's guts. They go like this for a while and Harrison hates to admit this but he is loosing, already worn down from running and having to beat his daughter, and maybe he has lost his touch after all. He hits the ground and Leonard looks barely out of breath. His head snaps up like he heard a noise in the back of the warehouse, and Harrison thinks, oh shit, Cisco. Leonard goes to investigate while Lisa hops from the barrel and wanders over to Harrison. She smirks down on him. Harrison has ruined their operations countless times, not because he has a problem with them, but because he was payed to do so. But he guesses that isn't really a reason that would stop them from having their revenge. Lisa raises her boot and brings it down hard. His head is ringing and he tries to get up but he has no control over his body. He just wants to lie down and breathe for a moment.

 

“Look who we got here,” Leonard's voice rings through the space. Harrison turns his head to see him dragging Cisco in their direction, arm around his neck in a chokehold. He tries to get up again, but there is a pain shooting through his body that lets him see stars for a second.

 

“Cisco? What are you-” Harrison hears Lisa say and it only gets more confusing from that point.

 

“Sorry, guys,” Cisco says and then the warehouse fills with crackling, electric blue and Cisco moving faster than Harrison's eyes can follow. Suddenly he is out of Leonard's grip and two feet away from him, holding out his hand and a stream of something emits from his palm, hitting Leonard square in the chest. Lisa raises a gun, big and golden, and fires, but Cisco is suddenly behind her and the golden stream lands in a puddle on the ground. She tries to turn around but Cisco already hits her with another one of his blasts.

 

Harrison has trouble following the fight, he still feels like he is scraping at edge of unconsciousness and everything goes so fast. Then the Snart siblings are just gone and Cisco leans over Harrison.

 

“What,” Harrison croaks out.

 

“Come on, old man,” Cisco says. He pulls Harrison up and drapes one of his arms around his shoulders. Harrison groans, pain throbbing through his whole body. Cisco drags him outside, looking half concerned and half amused, and leans him against the car. The sun is starting to rise on the horizon and tints everything in a golden glow.

 

“What kept you from doing that a whole lot sooner?” Harrison asks when he has recovered enough to speak.

 

Cisco grins up at him, still in his space, not letting go of Harrison's arm around his neck. “Wanted to see how you'd handle yourself.”

 

Harrison scoffs, regretting it instantly when his ribs protest the motion. “You're Vibe.” He states. “I just got saved by a superhero.”

 

“Yeah,” Cisco says still grinning and presses even closer. Harrison doesn't know where this is going, except that he does, probably has since the beginning of the night.

 

“Aren't we kind of on different sides of - - this whole thing,” Harrison says but his heart isn't really in it because Cisco is looking at his lips.

 

“You know what they say. The enemy of my enemy.” Cisco says, putting his arms around Harrison's waist now. “And I thought you were retiring anyway.”

 

“Would you have to take me in if I didn't?” Harrison asks, raising one eyebrow.

 

“Don't act like I couldn't, big boy,” Cisco says and Harrison leans in to kiss him. He tastes like ice cream and blood and Harrison isn't sure if it is Cisco's or his. Cisco's mouth is soft and warm and he hums contently, carding his hands through Harrison's hair.

 

They disentangle at some point. Cisco helps Harrison into the driver seat and leans on the open window. Harrison rummages through the glove box until he finds the sunglasses he saw there last time.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Cisco asks.

 

“Don't stop driving for a while,” Harrison says and puts on the sunglasses. “Maybe I'll get a dog.”

 

“Good plan,” Cisco says and smiles.

 

Harrison hesitates and looks at Cisco face, not looking quite so innocent anymore, the morning sun making his eyes glow. He tells him the address of a pub. “If you ever need help,” He says. “They'll know where to find me.”

 

“You don't owe me anything,” Cisco says, because he can't make anything easy.

 

“Maybe I'd just like to know you could get in touch with me if you'd want to,” Harrison says and brushes two fingers along Cisco's jaw. Understanding crosses Cisco's face and then he leans forward. Harrison meets him in the middle for another kiss.

 

“Gotcha,” Cisco says when he pulls away, biggest grin plastered over his face.

 

Harrison starts the car and Cisco steps back. The clock in the dashboard says it's 4.47 am. Harrison watches Cisco's figure grow smaller in the rear view mirror.

 

**Two Days Later**

 

Harrison is in a motel at the border. He is waiting for his new fake papers to come through, after all his old aliases got shot to hell by the council. He is staring into the mirror, trying to determine at what point in his life he chose the path that would lead him here into this shitty motel bathroom, alone and beaten, quite literally, when he hears the crackle from the other room.

 

He pushes the door open and there is Cisco, hands in his pockets, looking a bit sheepish.

 

“What the hell,” Harrison says. “How did you even find me? No one knows I'm here.”

 

“I have my ways,” Cisco says like Harrison is stupid for even asking.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harrison asks because that's the real question here.

 

“So, I wanted to give you some time to lick your wounds,” Cisco says. “And to see if I could stop thinking about you.”

 

“And?” Harrison asks, a smile creeping on his face.

 

“Do you think I would be here if I could,” Cisco says. Harrison is by him in two long strides and he lets their mouths crash together.

 

“Do you have a thing for bad guys, Vibe?” Harrison whispers against Cisco's lips.

 

“God, shut up and kiss me,” Cisco says and Harrison does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> cisco rollerblading into caitlin's office the next day with sunglasses and a piña colada: cait, you’re not gonna fucking believe this,


End file.
